


World gone wrong

by Barbayat



Series: Mating Games 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles got bitten instead of Scott, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, those three stay alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Stiles had been bitten that night by Peter instead of Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games 2014 Round 5 [Canon AU/Divergence](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/19227.html) Challenge.

The bathroom was cold, not that Stiles cared. His werewolf physique warmed him despite the cool air against naked torso. His blood would burn when his second full moon approached tonight. Stiles felt the anger, the power, the lust. It brought a need for blood only matched by the sexual desire stirring in his loins, which much to Stiles’ surprise, wasn’t just for Lydia Martin, but also for that annoying, dark, brooding beta who had warned him to stay away from Lydia during the full moon.

Everything had gone wrong since Stiles’s first full moon.

They were a miserable pack of killers: Peter was the worst. Stiles hated the Alpha for bringing him into this mess, for killing all those people --except maybe Kate. He’d thought he hated Derek, but he was wrong. What got to Stiles most was how much he needed Derek, and how right he had been to tell Stiles to stay away from Scott.

The coppery taste of his best friend’s blood lingered in his mouth. Peter later said it was Scott’s price for betraying him, but Stiles knew that wasn’t right --Scott had only meant to help.

After Stiles had pinned Lydia to the coach’s desk --ripping her clothes-- they both knew he couldn’t be trusted; the pull of the beast was too strong. Stiles left Lydia behind unharmed, momentarily reining in the beast, but he would’ve gone back that night if Derek hadn’t been there to stop him.

Stiles knew Scott wanted to keep him safe by having the Argents lock him up during the next full moon, but Kate had tortured him out of his mind. When Peter and Derek released him, it was Scott who met his gory end by the claws of his feral friend. Stiles wished that Derek hadn’t killed Allison’s dad before the hunter could put him down. Living with the memory of being drenched in Scott’s blood was too much.

That night, Peter took his final revenge and killed the rest of the Argents. For him it was over; like a true psychopath he moved on from bloodbath to pack life. Stiles didn’t mind being around Derek, but he waited until he heard Peter walk out the door before leaving the bathroom.

“Where’s that creep heading off to?”

Derek arched an eyebrow. “Scott’s mom.”

“What?!” Stiles saw red and rushed toward the door.

Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Loaded with pre-full moon aggression, Stiles shoved back, forcing him to let go. “So he gonna kill her, too?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Derek scolded him. “He’s just into her.”

“He gets her son killed, then uses that to get laid --that’s sick!”

Derek gave an uncaring shrug. Stiles lashed out, cutting Derek with claws he hadn’t even noticed extended. Seconds later Stiles was face down on the sofa. Derek’s weight pinned him down as he twisted Stiles’ arm behind his back.

The wolf inside him protested.

“Control it,” Derek demanded.

“I can’t!” Stiles growled.

“I can teach you - but you’ve got to let me.” 

Derek eased up and Stiles immediately pushed free, only to be trapped under Derek again, held down more forcefully.

“Scott didn’t understand,” Derek said, ignoring how the name sent tears to Stiles’ eyes. “I warned you, offered my help…”

Stiles was too overcome with rage to listen. Part of him wanted help --Derek’s help-- but the other part wanted to do beastly things to Derek. There was no other way to describe it: being that close to him made him want to release the aggression inside him, but also give in to that primal lust.

At least Derek could fend him off; knowing that, Stiles felt even less compelled to restrain himself. He could smell Derek: he wasn’t as obviously lost to his primal urges.

Stiles waited for the right moment, twisting free. He lashed out, left more red streaks on Derek’s shirt while his own torso was catching blows and cuts. They fought - it was both deadly serious, and playful as they tore up the place, ripping at each other. 

It ended with Derek on top of him, Stiles instinctively baring his throat. The gesture wasn’t nearly so strange when compared to the smell of arousal in the air. Stiles wondered if giving in to the lust might drown out the urge to kill.

“Whatever happens tonight,” Stiles said, “don’t let me kill anyone.”

Derek nodded. “If I have to pin you down all night long…”


End file.
